Bella Va Mourir
by Eternelle Creation
Summary: Bella est atteinte d'une leucémie, mais elle refuse de se soigner car son père est mort de cette même maladie quelques temps plutôt. Et pourtant, ce dernier avait suivit le traitement. Le comportement de Bella changera. Elle ce rebellera et sera méchante avec les autres. Mais la question que tous le monde se pose, est : Va t'elle vivre ou mourir ?
1. Prologue

**Salut à toutes !**

**Je ne sais pas si mes lectrices de '' Lis dans mes yeux '' sont présente ici, mais si c'est le cas, merci de lire une autre fiction venant de moi ;)**

**Cette histoire aura de l'humour.. Beaucoup d'humour, dirais-je.**

**Bon, pas tous le long, mais au moins les 30 premiers chapitres auront de l'humour. Bah oui, faut bien de l'histoire et pas que de l'humour.. Pff.. Vous comprenez rien à la vie vous.**

**Les dialogues ne seront pas comme d'habitude. Exemple :**

**Mère : Bonjour, je viens pour ma fille.**

* * *

**Femme : Comment s'appelle t'elle ?**

* * *

**Bella : Salut, Edward**

* * *

**L'écriture est ainsi, car c'est ma première fiction. Et cela fait 2 ans que je l'est écrite. Et je n'ai pas envie de changer un travaille que j'avais fait quand j'étais plus petite.**

**Allez, crève.. Euh.. Trève de bla bla tage et en avant pour la lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue 1**

Il existe une injustice, qui dépasse toutes les autres : nous n'avons pas tous droit à la même vie; certains l'ont éternelle, d'autres très brèves, certains bénéficient d'une vie dîte "normale"  
Tant pis pour moi, je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Un conseil, même si on vous le répète déjà à longueur de journée : profitez de la vie, vous n'en avez qu'une. Il serait dommage de la gâcher, non ?

Sinon, moi, c'est Isabella. Mais je ne vous autorise pas à m'appelez comme ça, donc Bella suffira.

**Prologue 2**

Connaissez-vous l'expression, « la vie ne tient qu'à un fil » ?

Je pense que oui, cette expression est tout simplement très connue car elle est vraie...

Votre vie peut basculer d'un moment à un autre ! Ça peut très bien être dans une seconde, on ne sait jamais. Le destin frappe sans jamais crier garde...

Il ne faut jamais oublier que la vie est courte... Cet élément est à garder en mémoire à chaque instant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'il faut profiter de chaque moment présent à fond... Car une fois notre vie terminée, on en a plus l'occasion...

Pourquoi tout ce petit baratin ? Vous devez quand même vous poser la question, non ?

La réponse est simple, c'est un conseil que je vous donne, il est simple et pas très compliqué, facile à retenir : PROFITER DE LA VIE, CROQUER LA VIE A PLEINE DENT !

Pourquoi ce conseil ? Pour que je vous donne la réponse à cette question, il va falloir lire mon histoire.

Au fait, je m'appelle Bella...

* * *

**Prochaine publication demain ( 16/12/12 ) Chaque publication se feront le dimanche et le samedi se sera les publications de la fic '' Lis dans mes yeux ''.**

**J'attend ton avis, bisous ;)**

**Eternelle Ange**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je ne pensais pas que le début plairait à quelqu'un. Mais apparemment si ;).**

**Je n'ai eu qu'une seule reviews.. Comment puis-je savoir ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Voici le premier chapitre. Le chapitre deux sera poster dimanche 23 décembre 2012. MAIS, oui, il y a mais, le chapitre pourra être posté le samedi que si j'ai au moins 10 reviews. Bien entendue, il y aura le chapitre le samedi ET le dimanche !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

****Bon, puisque vous lisez cela, je suppose que vous voulez vraiment connaître mon histoire...

Si vous y tenez tant que ça, venez et lisez bien, nous allons la découvrir mon avenir, mon futur ensemble.

A votre avis que me réserve l'avenir ?

Je crois que c'est la question à un million de dollars, voir même plus, que tout le monde se pose.

Alors allons-y...

Voilà, pour commencer, je vais me présenter rapidement. Je ne dirais pas tout maintenant, il faut bien garder une part de mystère autrement je pourrais directement mettre fin de mon histoire puisque vous savez tout de moi.

Bon aller, j'arrête de bla blater. Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, je m'appelle Bella Swan.

Si ce prénom ne vous dit rien, c'est normal car je suis une fille tout à fait banale. La banalité est ce qu'il y a de plus courant de nos jours enfin, je trouve.

Pourquoi je suis banale ? C'est simple, je suis ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, je suis dans la norme. Je suis de taille moyenne, du haut de mes 1m67. Des yeux couleur marron, noisette. Des cheveux assez longs qui sont châtains. Je ne fait pas partie des « populaires » au lycée, ni des « ringards » (désolé mais il faut voir la réalité en face, il existe bel est bien des groupes dans lequel on nous classe), je ne suis pas non plus « intello », ni à la « mode »... Dans tout les cas, je me trouve au milieu, je suis dans la norme.

Alors, à votre avis si vous me voyiez dans la rue et que vous deviez me décrire en un mot, que diriez-vous ? C'est simple, vous diriez, c'est une fille banale. Et ne venez pas me raconter le contraire autrement vous vous mentiriez à vous-même. Et autant vous dire que si vous mentez, votre nez fera comme celui de Pinochio, il se mettra à s'allonger.

Alors, à votre avis comment est la vie d'une fille banale ? Je ne trouve pas cette question trop dure, donc je pense que vous avez pu trouver une réponse correcte. Ma vie est simple, banale en somme [non mais qu'est ce que j'ai avec ce mot, je n'ai que lui à la bouche ou quoi ?]. Et oui, je n'ai pas une vie compliqué [enfin jusqu'à présent], il n'y a pas plein de rebondissement [pour le moment]. Je n'ai donc pas une vie trépidante.

Ma vie, se résume au lycée par conséquent aux cours. Passionnant non ? Et puis à mes amies aussi avec nos sorties, nos délires... J'ai tout simplement la vie d'une fille de 16ans.

J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire, que je suis une fille assez rêveuse, qui est souvent perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qui énerve certaines personnes puisque je n'écoute pas toujours ce qu'on me dit. Ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort immédiatement par l'autre. Je suis donc souvent dans la lune [au clair de la lune mon ami Pierrot...].

Mais que voulez-vous, je suis une rêveuse qui rêve au prince charmant... J'aime les contes de fée, quoi. Même si la vie ne se déroule pas du tout comme dans ces histoires, avec un happy end à la fin. Enfin certaines personnes ont une vie comme ça, dans ce cas là, ce sont des chanceuses !

Et, je peux vous dire, que je ne suis pas une fille très chanceuse. La preuve, je suis encore malade. Ces derniers temps, je n'arrête pas. Je chope tous les microbes. En même temps, nous sommes en hiver, au mois de décembre, donc c'est normal que je sois un peu malade. C'est la saison que les microbes préfèrent.

Moi, je déteste ces satanés microbes. A cause d'eux, c'est la deuxième fois en un mois que je suis clouée au lit. Et vu que ma mère me surprotège, elle est tout le temps sur mon dos « va te recoucher » « reposes-toi » « tu n'as pas froid ? » « prend tes médicaments » ...

Autant dire que j'en ai marre, ras le bol. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois de l'année que je suis malade ! J'en ai marre de louper les cours [là, certains doivent se dire, en effet elle est vraiment malade =D]. Mais c'est surtout à cause du fait que c'est pénible à rattraper !

Tien tout à l'heure, je pensais à ma mère et bah, la voilà qui entre dans ma chambre.

**Mère : Ma chérie**

**Moi : Oui**

**Mère : Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous à l'hôpital**

**Moi : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**Mère : Je m'inquiète, je veux être sur que tu n'as rien de grave !**

**Moi : Maman, ce n'est qu'une angine. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas en mourir. Tout le monde à des angines dans sa vie !**

**Mère : Je sais que je te surprotège mais tu es la seule personne qui me reste et qui m'est chère. En plus ça fait deux fois, que tu te prends une angine en même pas 15 jours.**

**Moi : Je sais mais si je suis encore malade c'est parce que je croyais que la première angine était guérie mais apparemment je m'étais trompée. ****_Soupir_****. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop maman !**

**Mère : Je suis d'accord, mais c'est le rôle de toutes les mères de protéger son enfant et de s'inquiéter de sa santé. Tu verras plus tard quand tu auras des enfants.**

**Et puis, tu sais si je te surprotège plus que les autres mères c'est à cause de ton...**

**Moi ****_la coupant_**** : Oui, je suis au courant...**

Je sais ce que tu allais dire maman. Désolé de t'avoir couper la parole mais je ne veux pas penser à ça. Après ça fait mal à mon petit cœur...

**Mère : Donc ton rendez-vous est demain à 14h30.**

**Et s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas la tête.**

Pourquoi, je te ferais la gueule hein ?

Après tout, tu veux juste vérifier que je suis en bonne santé. Où est le mal ? Ça prouve que tu es une bonne mère, qui s'occupe de sa fille...

Le problème c'est que comme je disais tout à l'heure, tu me couves trop ! Et par conséquent, je suffoque, j'étouffe !

A cause de toi, je ne compte même plus, combien de fois je vais chez le médecin par an ! De toute manière, ça ne tiendrait même pas sur les dix doigts de la main. Il faudrait en plus, que je prenne les doigts de pieds. Et encore, ces derniers, certaines années ne suffiraient pas !

Elle m'envoie voir le médecin pour n'importe quoi. Un simple rhume, un peu de fièvre, un mal de ventre,... Du coup je vais le voir tellement souvent, que j'ai l'impression d'aller chez un ami. Et oui, le médecin c'est mon grand pote ). Et encore ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller le voir si il était beau mais la réalité est toute autre, il est vieux !

Mais là, j'avoue que cette fois, ma mère, a sortit l'artillerie lourde. Aller voir le médecin à l'hôpital pour une simple angine, elle fait fort !

Le docteur, va la prendre pour une folle ! Déjà que c'est le cas de mon médecin traitant, enfin je pense. Car dès qu'il me voit, il tire une tête qui dit « encore une fois, elle vient me faire perdre mon temps. C'est quoi cette fois, votre fille a 38° de fièvre ? Bon vite, j'ai de vrai patients qui eux sont malades et attendent ».

Dès que ma mère m'envoie voir un médecin, alors que je n'ai presque rien, j'en veux toujours à ma mère. Enfin surtout sur le moment mais jamais sur le long terme. Je l'aime trop... Et puis, elle a des conséquences atténuantes. Et oui, la vie n'est pas toute rose...

Bon, passons a autre chose... Si, je m'occupais un peu de mes cours. Je suis une élève modèle après tout, studieuse... [la bonne blague].

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
Critiques bonnes ou mauvaises n'hésitez pas...  
Et je vous souhaite de********_JOYEUSES FÊTES_**** !**

**PS : Veuillez excusez les fautes d'orthographe si il y en n'a. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et j'ai bien le droit à une faiblesse en écriture, non ?**

**Si j'avais attendue que ma correctrice me corrige, je crois que vous aurez eu le chapitre en février 2013..**

**Elle doit déjà me corriger '' L'accident qui changea tous'' ; le chapitre 2. & '' Lis dans mes yeux '' : le chapitre 2 aussi.**

**Voila, à samedi ou dimanche ! :)**


End file.
